Le pari que m'a donné ma 'meilleure amie'
by Laurine21
Summary: Pourquoi avoir accepté ce pari ? Il faut vraiment être bête ! Dans quoi je me suis fourrée.. mais il va falloir le gagner sinon c'est parti pour quelques années de moquerie...


Petite scène pour cela qu'il y a le racing M mais c'est juste du ''survolement'' si je dois changer dites moi :)

A écouter pour le début .com/v/KGB0ASdBJIk&rel=1 ( youtube à placer devant :) )

écrite le 2/9/2008

Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez.

* * *

** Le pari que m'a donné ma « meilleure amie » !**

Une jeune fille marchait doucement, se déhanchant quelques fois au rythme de la musique qui filtrait à travers les murs. Elle pensait. Elle rêvait d'une vie, d'un autre monde. Elle s'approcha d'une fenêtre, où les rayons de la lune se réfléchissaient. Elle commença à chanter sa chanson préférée :

Des images me reviennent,

Comme le souvenir tendre,

D'une ancienne ritournelle,

Autrefois en décembre.

Refrain :

Je me souviens il me semble,

Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble,

Je retrouve dans un sourire,

La flamme des souvenirs.

Doucement un écho,

Comme une braise sous la cendre,

Un murmure à mi-mots,

Que mon cœur veut comprendre.

Refrain :

Je me souviens il me semble,

Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble,

Je retrouve dans un sourire,

La flamme des souvenirs.

De très loin un écho,

Comme une braise sous la cendre,

Un murmure à mi-mots,

Que mon cœur veut comprendre.

Une ancienne ritournelle

Loin du froid de décembre

Quand elle eut terminé, elle s'assit sur le rebord de cette même fenêtre et se parla à elle-même : Mais dans quel galère tu t'es mise ! Franchement tu n'aurais pas pu dire non ? Ou au moins en choisir un autre ? Autre que lui ! Lui que je déteste, que je méprise depuis l'âge de onze ans ! Pourquoi avoir accepté ce pari ? Pauvre petite tête…

Et c'est sûr ces derniers mots que le jeune homme en question arriva et lui répondit :

_" – Moi je dis que tu as une magnifique tête, la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vu ! Ironisa-t-il._

_- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là toi ? "_ Zut c'est mal parti. Je vais jamais le réussir ce foutu pari !

_" – Euh…rien. Je me promenais dans les couloirs_

_- Mais oui bien sûr !_

_- Et toi que fais-tu ici ?_

_- Rien qui t'intéresse ! " Il lui fit un regard qui voulait tout dire. Donc elle reprit :_

_- OK, je pensais, ça te vas ?_

_- …_

_- Maintenant laisse-moi !_

_- Nan pas envie !__ "_

_Et merde. Puis de toute faço__n il va bien falloir que je le fasse !_

_" – D'accord…"_

Elle le regarda dans les yeux puis s'approcha tout doucement de lui. Celui-ci ne chercha pas à reculer même si au fond de lui il voulait partir. Il ne l'aimait pas mais c'est comme si tout son corps était bloqué, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Son regard ne pouvait quitter celui de la jeune fille en face de lui.

Et oui, rien de plus facile à faire. J'explique : quand je fixe un garçon, celui-ci ne peut plus bouger, il ne contrôle plus tout à fait ses gestes. Donc je peux en profiter pour faire tout ce que je veux.

_" – Bizarre que tu ne bouges plus, aurais-tu perdu ta « mobilité » ? Ou préfères-tu attendre de voir se que je vais te faire ? "_

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. De toute façon il n'aurait pas pu.

_" Alors tu as perdu ta langue aussi ? "_

Et oui j'adore taquiner. Je me rapproche toujours de lui, avance mes lèvres près des siennes mais dans un dernier mouvement les fait bifurqué à son oreille pour lui murmurait avec un sourire sadique en plus :

_" – Ce soir, tu ne me reverras plus jamais de la même façon ! " Il la regarda. Sur son visage on pouvait lire de l'incompréhension et de la crainte qu'avait propagée le petit sourire que j'avais glissé._

_" – On fait moins le malin, non ? "_

Il ne réponds toujours rien. Je l'en mène alors dans une salle de classe vide. Je le fais s'asseoir sur une table et monte sur le bureau du professeur.

Puis commence un « strip-tease ». J'ouvre ma robe de sorcière pour laisser apparaître l'ensemble que j'avais prévu, c'est-à-dire : une mini-jupe noir un peu fendu sur le côté droit avec un débardeur dos-nu et décolleté en V noir également. En même temps que je commence à me déshabiller, je fais apparaître de la musique.

Je ferme la porte avec un sort que personne ne connaît et libère ma victime. Il peut enfin bouger tranquillement et admirer le spectacle. Je fais apparaître une barre et commence à tourner sensuellement autour. Je me remets debout et enlève mon débardeur ainsi que ma jupe sous le regard amusé de l'homme qui se tient en face de moi. Et je refais le même manège autour de la barre puis descend et m'approche de lui.

Je le regarde mais ne l'immobilise pas. Je tourne autour de lui, puis m'assoie sur lui et bouge mon bassin sensuellement. Approche ma bouche de son cou, et souffle tout doucement dessus, lui procurant ainsi de légers frissons. Je me recule et défais mon soutien-gorge avec des gestes très très lents… Puis m'approche encore de lui, nos visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre je murmure alors :

_" – As-tu envie de moi ? "_

Je regarde ses yeux. Eux de mentent jamais. Ils expriment toujours ce que pense les personnes et là je n'y vit que du désir. Il n'avait pas besoins de répondre, ses yeux l'avaient fait à sa place. Je me retourne et me met dans une position plus que provocatrice et je sens alors son envie qui augmente plus vite. Je me remets dans une meilleure position et j'en profite pour le caresser. Je tiens à préciser quand même que je n'ai pas de plaisir et que tout ceci est fait pour un fichu pari. Je me rapproche plus près de lui…passe mes mains sous son tee-shirt et entreprend de le défaire. Je me demande bien ce qu'il pense de tout ça ! Ma bouche se rapproche dangereusement de son cou, l'embrasse doucement puis approfondit de plus en plus (en laissant bien sûr quelques traces de son passage) et descend de plus en plus lentement.

Mes mains sont dans son dos et lui font des caresses plus que provocatrices… Je prends ses doigts et les lèchent, les sucent, leur mimant des choses que je vais faire à une toute autre chose… Je continu à l'embrasser partout, tout en bougeant mon bassin de façon assez érotique, on va dire.

Puis descends ma main vers sa partie la plus intime et commence à faire des mouvements de vas-et-viens assez régulier sur celui-ci déjà assez…Comment dire, assez dur. * Et ben je lui fais autant d'effet !*

Tout en faisant ce léger mouvement, je continue à embrasser son torse aux endroits qu'il semble le plus apprécier.

Je le regarde dans les yeux et voit comme il est impatient, désireux d'en avoir plus… Donc je commence à accélérer le mouvement. Il émet de légers gémissements… Un sourire sadique se met en place sur mon visage. Je commence à ralentir tout en voyant qu'il en voulait toujours plus. Puis enlève carrément ma main et retourne tourner autour de la barre.

N'en pouvant plus, il s'approche du bureau, c'est à lors que je lui saute dessus et l'allonge de tout son long sur l'objet sur lequel je me trouvais. Puis m'allonge à mon tour sur lui et recommence ce que j'avais débuté…

Le lendemain matin, je me retrouve avec mes amies. Celles qui m'ont lancé ce fichu pari ! Et leur dit :

_" – Il en a vu de toute les couleurs les filles !_

_- Quoi ? Tu l'as vraiment fait ?_

_- Ben oui, qu'est-ce-que tu crois ?_

_- Et comment je peux en être sûr ? demanda sa meilleure amie._

_- Va lui demander comment c'est passer sa nuit dernière ! Et s'il rougit tu sauras que j'ai dit la vérité. Et aussi essaye de regarder son cou ! "_

La jeune fille en question se leva et alla le voir. Quand elle lui posa la question, il rougit à vue d'œil. On aurait dit une tomate. Alors elle revient vers sa table et dit :

_" – Et ben Millicent, je te croyais vraiment pas capable de faire ça avec lui, le meilleur ami du Balafré ! J'ai vu tes marques en plus…tu n'y as pas été doucement dit-moi ! Franchement chapeau !_

_- Merci, tu sais en faite ça été facile, à la place de Weasley j'imaginais que c'était Drago._

_- Ah oui ! Je comprends mieux…_

_- Et maintenant à toi Pansy… Je voudrais en contre partie de ma réussite face à ce pari que tu fasses la même chose avec Neville Londubat ! "_

Et je partie sans avoir pu voir l'horrible grimace qui était apparue sur son visage… Quelle douce vengeance… Que je suis intelligente, belle, magnifique quoi ! J'ai vraiment toutes les qualités… Maintenant cours de potion avec les Gryffondor. J'ai trop hâte de voir la tête de Weasmoche quand il va me voir !

FIN


End file.
